


Five words for Scogan drabble

by Swagclops



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned nudity, Shower Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagclops/pseuds/Swagclops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words for Scogan: alpha, black, laptop, shy, involuntary. Scott and Logan having a conversation like a regular couple after a Danger Room session. Bickering to the max and Scott Summers smartass mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five words for Scogan drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> Technically SFW since no actual sex takes place, only mentions of being naked.
> 
> A challenge written for ScottxSummers with their "Scogan 5 word Challenge"
> 
> Words: alpha, black, laptop, shy, involuntary.
> 
> Not proof read.

“Shut the hell up.”

“Very mature, did you learn that insult from the wilderness while eves dropping on campers or do bears secretly speak English?”

“You know what, Summers?”

“Yes, Logan?”

“You’re a dick.”

Scott didn’t reply, just shaking his head with a small smile as he headed over to the lockers, dropping his gym bag on the floor and stretching his arms up. A work out with the Wolverine was always rewarding in the end, muscles sore, feeling alive but equally irritated. He was getting ready to wash all the sweat and musky scent of their exercise off his skin and get back to teaching his classes, smirking with the knowledge that he had knocked Logan on his ass more than he fell on his today. That had pissed the older Mutant off, to the point where he was growling curses and practically shoving Scott into the locker room just to end the Danger Room session quickly.

Logan’s presence in the locker room was making itself known enough to make the young leader tense up uncomfortably. “Still throwing your tantrum?” He idly ask over his shoulder, not even giving him a few seconds of his time for a look or anything. “What’s it to you?” Came the mature reply. “How old did you say you were again? Oh wait, you didn’t.” Scott retorted in a dry tone.

Only a growl followed, easily ignored as he set his crimson shades down and walked blindly into the showers, doing this enough times to avoid tripping over a bench. The towel was dropped a few feet away to avoid getting wet, walking the rest of the way in all his glory. Scott didn’t need to be shy about his body or the dark eyes watching his every movement, he’s done this dance before. He sighed when the warm spray hit him, easing the tension in his lean muscled frame. Pale fingers ran through his hair, slicking it back out of his face, counting down the seconds. It was only a matter of time.

Though today it took a bit longer than usual, Scott would always count from 30 seconds to 2 minutes while washing his hair. With a huff he wondered what the hell was taking the man so long. Unpredictable bastard.

Soon enough two large arms hugged his waist, squeezing and lifting him up onto his toes. “Logan. What do you think you’re doing?” How anyone can look so annoyed even with their eyes closed was beyond the Wolverine, maybe Scott’s just always irritated at something. Stick-up-his-ass, prick. “Don’t like being hugged?”

“More like ‘don’t like being choke hold’.” He was dropped, stumbling only slightly, reaching out to press his hand against the shower wall. Even with the world around him as nothing but a black void he could still see that damn smug smile. Teeth grazed over the back of his neck, feeling his boyfriend nuzzle against him like a puppy. “What took you so long?” Scott asked, leaning back into his hold, a hand reaching back to scratch his nails gently over Logan’s stubbly cheek. “Had t’pee.” That took him nearly 3 minutes? “How much time we have?” The older Mutant asked, pressing his entire, thick, naked body against the irritating leaders, making him bend his knees so that he can. Being an entire foot shorter had it’s disadvantages, one being a boyfriend who tried to keep his back straight even while leaning down. Who does that?

“Not enough thanks to you.” Was the disappointing reply. “I have a life, you know. Appointments to show up at, papers to grade, a team to lead. Things you wouldn’t understand.” Asshole. Logan bit his shoulder blade at that, making sure it was hard enough to leave a mark. “Ow! Quit with the Alpha wolf thing, better not leave a mark.” Scott snapped, trying to wiggle out of the hold and finish his shower. “Like anyone can see it.” He rolled his eyes “Can’t you just use that thing t’grade all the papers? Aren’t they s’posed t’make everythin’ more easy?”

It took him a while to figure out what he meant, laughter bubbling up from Cyclops “That thing is called a laptop.” He laughed, what cave did this guy crawl out of? “I would ask if you used one before but bears can’t type.” It was only funny to him, jerking from how amused he was at Logan’s lack of computer knowledge. What a cave man. “Might want t’calm down, Slim. Some people might think yer capable of feelin’ joy.”

“It’s involuntary.” He retorted, not caring if the running joke was on him. Scott pulled away from his embrace, reaching out to grab the soap bar. “Use this before animal control shows up.” The bar was blindly placed in Logan’s hand along with a shit eating grin. The leader leaned away from the oncoming kiss, feeling Logan’s breath over his lips “Afterwards.” Logan scowled at that, pain in the ass. Speaking of pain in the ass, he waited till the leader was turned around before giving him a hard ‘smack!’ against that perfectly firm ass.

Startled, Scott hopped forward a bit, sending a scowl what he figured was Logan’s way before picking up his towel and walking out. “Animal!”

“Dick!” Logan shouted after him, tossing the soap bar away and standing under the water. How did that even get him half hard? Now he’s here, losing a battle in the Danger Room, showering with Scott, and he got nothing out of this. Fine, he wanted to be a tease, he would get what’s coming to him ‘Afterwards’.


End file.
